


U N R E Q U I T E D

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: IT - Stephen King, It - Stephen King (2017)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: It’s late at night, they’re all sleeping over at Bill’s and Richie opens himself to Eddie with his feelings towards him.Everything goes a little unexpected.





	U N R E Q U I T E D

It was one of their many sleepovers that they had together, the Loser’s would all get together to bond over stupid movies and salty popcorn would be their only choice of food. Shitty pizza as well but they don’t like bringing up all the crushed chips they would find around their set sleeping area in the morning. 

It was summer so Beverly was back, Ben’s mother and Beverly’s aunt worked out an agreement that she could stay with them for the summer. And ever since then it was like the Loser’s were back to normal around the summer time. 

Just like tonight.

They were all curled up in little huddles around the Bill’s tv playing some commercial at now 3 am. Bill was passed out in the chair to the far right, Beverly snuggled into his side. Ben was on the floor by their feet, leaning against the chair in an awkward position. Mike was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag while Stanley was stretched across the couch to the right, snoring slightly in his sleep.

Eddie was on the middle couch, tossing and turning in his sleep. He was mumbling and groaning, whimpering and whining. And this of course woke Richie up who was asleep on the floor by the couch. 

He woke with a groan and his hand reaching out to grab his glasses from beside his head. He blinked a couple times and then sat up with a moan to look over at Eddie who was twitching and shaking in his sleep. And without thinking Richie crawled out of his sleeping bag and moved himself so he was right next to Eddie, smashed against the other teen in a tight and warm bundle. Eddie’s shivering slowly stopped and his eyes groggily blinked open, “Richie?”

With a chuckle Richie nodded, “yeah it’s me. You were shivering and shaking, another nightmare?” 

Eddie didn’t have to nod for Richie to know that that was exactly what was happening, so instead he nodded and wrapped his arms around Eddie, smiling when Eddie huffed. 

“You don’t have to, Rich.” He breathed, his face moving to stare directly at Richie. Their breath mingling in between them, weird, yet normal. 

“Course I do, Eds. You’re my Eddie Spaghetti.” He placed a quick kiss on Eddie’s forehead, something that took no effort and still took his breath away. “I love you, Eddie. It’s pretty clear...”

Eddie didn’t speak, he was silent, yet not displeased. There was no judgment on his face, just blank unresponsiveness. “Quick fucking with me, Rich.”

His glasses fogged, Richie just blinked, shaking his head as he swallowed. “Eddie...” he voice cracked and he looked a little crestfallen. His go lucky charm was fading, and Eddie bit his lip as he looked away from his friend. 

“Richie...Richie I don’t-“

The moment was broken, smashed like a mirror in a fit of rage. Hurt and destroyed. Richie nodded and moved off the couch, walking over to the tv and sitting down in front of it. His back turned to Eddie, and his eyes glued to the tv. Holding on tight to the colorful pictures and shapes that were displayed on the screen. It stung his eyes and burned his retinas. But he wouldn’t move away, wouldn’t look away. 

If he did he would cry, he would break down and cry in the middle of Bill’s living room and that was something he wasn’t going to do. 

He wouldn’t repeat what happened this night to anyone, ever. He would die with what he said tonight and nothing would ever change that. 

He heard the floor boards creaking and he ignored when he felt who he knew was Eddie sit down next to him. They were quiet, both watching the tv in silence. 

“You know I can’t love you like that.”

Richie didn’t respond.

“It’s not right, Rich. C’mon, you know this. You’re not- you’re not what Bowers calls you.” Eddie turned to look at Richie, “it’ll be alright, Richie.”

“It won’t, Eds. It won’t be okay, because I am what Bowers calls me. I’m a stupid little faggot who deserves to die.” 

“Fuck off with that Richie-“

“All those jokes about your mom, you know, Eds. I wanted to fuck you. You see what kinda person I am now, a sick and twisted one. One you shouldn’t be friends with. So why don’t we just- I just want to forget everything I told you- fuck.” He blinked and tears clouded his vision. “I’m fucking sorry, Eddie. I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.” 

Eddie didn’t speak.

“I can fall out of love, just, just give me a little time, alright? If you give me some time I’ll get over you and we can move on.” 

Silence.

“...Eddie?”

“Can you forget?” The other boy squeaked, doubt in his tone. 

Richie cringed and nodded, “yeah, yeah.” He nodded and swallowed pain, “don’t worry. I’ll never look at you that way again.”

Eddie nodded, “okay. Good.” 

“Richie.”

“Richie.”

“Richie!”

He blinked. 

“Did you fucking hear me?” Eddie whispered angrily. His annoyed expression was adorable, his nose was risen and pig like. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Eddie-“

“I love you too.”

Richie stopped talking and he gaped at the other boy. “You what.”

“I love you, you moron.” 

“No- you couldn’t possibly-“

His eyes widened and all the air in his lungs left his body as Eddie’s lips covered his own. 

“I. Love. You.” He pressed his forehead to Richie’s and smiled. 

“Holy shit- holy shit- does that mean I don’t get to fuck your mom anymore-?”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie groused as he pushed Richie away.


End file.
